vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alain (Kamen Rider Ghost)
|-|Alain= |-|Kamen Rider Necrom= |-|Yujou Burst Damashii= Summary Alain (アラン Aran) is the youngest child of the Grand Imperial Majesty Adonis and the prince of the Gamma. He was the original leader of the Demia Project on Earth, working with Chikara Saionji prior to the latter's death. He later gains the ability to transform into Kamen Rider Necrom (仮面ライダーネクロム Kamen Raidā Nekuromu). Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 7-B, likely higher | At least 7-B, possibly High 6-B Name: Alain, Kamen Rider Necrom Origin: Kamen Rider Ghost Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Kamen Rider, Ganma, Leader of Gamma World Powers and Abilities: |-|Human Abilities=Non-Physical Interaction, Portal Creation (Can create portal to Gamma World), Martial Arts, Eyecon Creation (Created Yujou Burst Eyecon when his feelings of friendship has reached its apex that he want to help Makoto from his past) |-|Base and All of Heroic Eyecons abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Transformation with Mega Ulorder and Eyecons, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses with Sweep Horn (The single sharp horn sticking from the forehead. It detects targets and enemies lurking within an 8km radius, and alerts the user) and Various Goggle (The visor is filled with multiple fluid vision sensors, allowing Necrom to see in a 360 degree field of view), Elemental Intangibility, Body Control and Liquid Manipulation via Vigilance Frame, Statistics Amplification, Summoning and Soul Manipulation when using Eyecons (Summon a Parka Ghost, soul of heroic depending on Eyecon for transformation, which each parka ghost can increase more capabilities), Energy Manipulation, Absorption, Self-Destruction, Information Analysis via Grimm Damashii, Cloud Manipulation and Summoning via Sanzo Damashii, Air Manipulation |-|Youjou Burst Damashii=All of base form abilities enhancing with Fire Manipulation minus Heroic Eyecons abilities Attack Potency: Wall level | At least City level+ (Overwhelmed all of Ghost and Specter's Heroic Damashiis, evenly matched against Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii), likely higher (Fought against Ganmaizers alongwith Ghost Mugen Damashii) | At least City level+, possibly Large Country level (Matched against Deep Specter) Speed: Normal Human | At least Superhuman with Supersonic reactions | Likely Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least City Class+, likely higher | At least City Class+, possibly Large Country Class Durability: Wall level | At least City level+, likely higher | At least City level+, possibly Large Country level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range. Standard Equipment: Device *'Mega Ulorder:' Transformation device. *'Ghost Eyecons:' Transformation trinkets. Weapon *'Gan Gun Catcher:' Sidearm weapon Intelligence: Average, Alain's fighting style is initially shown to be a chinese kenpo and strong enough to fight Specter in his civilian form. However, ever since regaining his mortal body, Alain's battle performance has become clumsier to the point that he even couldn't overpower Gamma Commandos even as Necrom. Though, this was because Alain isn't used to with his real body. He later regains his fighting combat confidence after receiving a box of takoyaki and eating it while battling the Gamma Superiors. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Weapon's finisher *'Gan Gun Catcher' **'Omega Finish:' Gan Gun Catcher's finisher in Gun Mode. ***'Billy the Kid:' Necrom shoots several energy bullets. In addition, when unleashing the finisher he can channel his energy into the borrowed Gan Gun Hand and fire in sync with the Gan Gun Catcher. ***'Himiko:' Necrom shoots a pink tornado blast in the shape of a magatama. ***'Grimm:' Necrom fires a large energy construct G Pen tip that bursts into a spray of smaller G Pens, barraging the opponent. As Base Form *'Omega Ulord:' Mega Ulorder's finisher attack, depending on Damashii he used **'Necrom Damashii (Necorm Destroy):' A flying kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Necrom's form glow and envelops him in a green flame. A variation of this finisher is a powerful punch or shooting attack. It can also be used as a slash or shooting attack with the Gan Gun Catcher.ering the latter untransformed and Specter unharmed. A variation of this finisher is a powerful Rider Punch attack, also he can absorb energy from enemy and deliver a fiery Rider Punch attack. **'Sanzo Damashii:' It has two variations ***The eyes of Sun Wukong, Zhu Bajie and Sha Wujing faces on the Damashii glow green, appear as soul like characters, and then all three turn into a cloud for Necrom to get a quick getaway. ***Necrom and Sun Wukong, Zhu Bajie and Sha Wujing combine into a tornado cloud and strike the opponent one by one. As Yujou Burst Damashii *'Burst Omega Drive:' A flying kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Necrom's form glow and envelops him in a golden flame. Key: Alain | Kamen Rider Necrom | Yujou Burst Damashii Gallery Necrom Yuujou Burst vs Deep Specter| Kamen Rider Ghost all Forms, Fights and Finishers| Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kamen Rider Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Creation Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Water Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Air Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Fire Users Category:Gun Users Category:Rod Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:CR Members